ªªBubblesªª
by The.Asphyxiated.Affair
Summary: She just loves the feeling she gets when he's around, like bubbles floating up from her feet and to her cheeks. IxM


Um, yeah sorry for not updating for a long, long, looooonnnnnggggg time. I know it's been ages since I've posted anything. Fortunately for some and unfortunately for others this is a MasayaXIchigo fic. Over the past couple of weeks I've been reading the TMM Manga and have been developing a liking for this couple. Masaya's just adorably cute so I have to know, why is he so darn fugly in the anime?! Gosh darn it they've killed him. I mean in some scenes he still looks cute but in most it's like...'Holy pinatas!'...!But ignoring that last statement, I don't plan to update my other stories until I get more reviews.

Envy: How mean!

Me: I know but it's **uber **ridiculous! Can't you people take twenty five seconds out of your life to make me happy?

Kisshu: Selfish...

Me: (sticks tongue out) over seven hundred hits and only six reviews...how the fudge-sickles is _that _selfish?

Envy: (shrugs) Lets see how long you'll last without posting something, you already have a chapter complete.

Me: (twitch) must...(twitch)...restrain from...(twitch)...updating!!!!!

?**Bubbles**

Her eyes trailed the floating orbs. They projected strange shapes out of the things they flew over. One landed and popped with a gush of multi colored water. She giggled. Then another set formed. A breeze came and the colorful orbs flew faster, guided by the wind. Ichigo out stretched her arm and poked one of the bubbles with her pinky. The small bubble popped and left a sticky mess on her finger. A feminen voice chuckeled from her left as she rubbed her hands together.

" Want to try Momomiya-san?" Ichigo nodded eagrly and took the bottle from her boyfriend's hand. Dipping the stick into the bottle a dozen times she finally braught the circular hole to her lips and blew hard. A few bubbles came out and dropped onto her shoes like dum bells. Ichigo pouted. This time for sure, she thought. She repeated her actions and blew into the hole again and again and again. Each time only a few bubbles formed and fell imediatly onto Ichigos shoes that were now drenched in soapy water.

" Can we do something else, I don't like blowing bubbles!" Ichigo shoved the bottle into Masaya's hands and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at her shoes and muttered something about how bubbles were stupid. Masaya smiled mischiviously.

" Your giving up?"

Ichigo blinked.

" NO! I'm going to blow some bubbles even if it kills me, nya!" She pumped her fist triumphently into the air and grinned toothly. Masaya handed the bottle of water to her and watched in amusement. Several times she tried and the bubbles fell aimlessly onto her shoes. Ichigos face glowed red from frustration and she kept eyeing the bubbles aggresivly, threatening them to float. Masaya gingerly took the bottle out of Ichigo thin fingers and blew into the hole. Large, pretty bubbles flew over the hill they were standing on and toward a small tree near the sidewalk. The bubbles caught on the branches and burst into tiny water droplets.

" See Momomiya-san." Masaya nodded to the once floating bubbles. " It's not hard, just blow a little softer."

" Okay!" She let out a bright smile and took the bottle once again from Masaya. Now she blew softer. The translucent thin veil of water inside the hole bent outward then popped. Ichigo hung her head.

" It's no use Masaya! I just can't blow bubbles." Ichigo stared intensly into masaya's eyes. He kept his soft smile on and laughed.

" You, Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the mew mews, the girl who saves the whole world practically everyday can't do something as simple as blowing some bubbles?" Masaya turned his head to the city below them and muttered " Impossibal."

" Aoyoma-kun, I'm sorry." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. " I ruined our date."

Masaya petted her head and then delicately carresed her cheek. He wiped the tears that were toppling over her eyelashes and kissed the side of her face. Ichigo's face lit up and burned feverishly. The tips of their noses were barely touching. He moved behind her and placed the bottle into her hands.

It was now twilight and the sky was a hot shade of ruby with bits and pieces of gold stashed behind the orange clouds. The air was now cooler and Ichigo felt Masaya drape his jacket over her shoulders. His hot breath was now in her ear as he softly spoke.

" Dip the stick in a couple of times." Ichigo did what she told, Masaya's hands tentavly holding her by her wrists. " Bring it up to your lips." Ichigo shivered. " Now, not too soft and not too hard, blow."

Large bubbles rushed out of the hole and scattered over the hill and to the city. They were dazzling, painted in violet, red and gold; blue, green and pink. Ichigo smiled, the bubbles sparkling from her glow. Ichigo turned to Masaya. He smiled back at her. Now all the bubbles were gathering into a large cloud and were moving to the flashing city of Tokyo. Then suddenly they all began to pop one by one until only a medium sized bubble was left and floated higher and higher, disapearing into the city.

Ichigo balanced herself on the tips of her toes, leaning on Masaya's shoulder. She melted farther into his arms searching for warmth. Masaya tightened his girp on her and dipped his head to her face. Their lips brushed past each other's and Ichigo's breath stopped. Her heart leaped and she stared at the ground still snuggled close to him.

" Aoyama-kun?"

" Yes momomiya-san?"

" Can we come back again to blow more bubbles?"

" Whenever you want." Masaya grinned and both walked hand in hand down the hill and back into the city.

_**O.W.A.R.I**_

Um, yeah sorry for not updating for a long, long, looooonnnnnggggg time. I know it's been ages since I've posted anything. Fortunately for some and unfortunately for others this is a MasayaXIchigo fic. Over the past couple of weeks I've been reading the TMM Manga and have been developing a liking for this couple. Masaya's just adorably cute so I have to know, why is he so darn fugly in the anime?! Gosh darn it they've killed him. I mean in some scenes he still looks cute but in most it's like...'Holy pinatas!'...!But ignoring that last statement, I don't plan to update my other stories until I get more reviews.

Envy: How mean!

Me: I know but it's **uber **ridiculous! Can't you people take twenty five seconds out of your life to make me happy?

Kisshu: Selfish...

Me: (sticks tongue out) over seven hundred hits and only six reviews...how the fudge-sickles is _that _selfish?

Envy: (shrugs) Lets see how long you'll last without posting something, you already have a chapter complete.

Me: (twitch) must...(twitch)...restrain from...(twitch)...updating!!!!!

ªª?**Bubbles**ªª

Her eyes trailed the floating orbs. They projected strange shapes out of the things they flew over. One landed and popped with a gush of multi colored water. She giggled. Then another set formed. A breeze came and the colorful orbs flew faster, guided by the wind. Ichigo out stretched her arm and poked one of the bubbles with her pinky. The small bubble popped and left a sticky mess on her finger. A feminen voice chuckeled from her left as she rubbed her hands together.

" Want to try Momomiya-san?" Ichigo nodded eagrly and took the bottle from her boyfriend's hand. Dipping the stick into the bottle a dozen times she finally braught the circular hole to her lips and blew hard. A few bubbles came out and dropped onto her shoes like dum bells. Ichigo pouted. This time for sure, she thought. She repeated her actions and blew into the hole again and again and again. Each time only a few bubbles formed and fell imediatly onto Ichigos shoes that were now drenched in soapy water.

" Can we do something else, I don't like blowing bubbles!" Ichigo shoved the bottle into Masaya's hands and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at her shoes and muttered something about how bubbles were stupid. Masaya smiled mischiviously.

" Your giving up?"

Ichigo blinked.

" NO! I'm going to blow some bubbles even if it kills me, nya!" She pumped her fist triumphently into the air and grinned toothly. Masaya handed the bottle of water to her and watched in amusement. Several times she tried and the bubbles fell aimlessly onto her shoes. Ichigos face glowed red from frustration and she kept eyeing the bubbles aggresivly, threatening them to float. Masaya gingerly took the bottle out of Ichigo thin fingers and blew into the hole. Large, pretty bubbles flew over the hill they were standing on and toward a small tree near the sidewalk. The bubbles caught on the branches and burst into tiny water droplets.

" See Momomiya-san." Masaya nodded to the once floating bubbles. " It's not hard, just blow a little softer."

" Okay!" She let out a bright smile and took the bottle once again from Masaya. Now she blew softer. The translucent thin veil of water inside the hole bent outward then popped. Ichigo hung her head.

" It's no use Masaya! I just can't blow bubbles." Ichigo stared intensly into masaya's eyes. He kept his soft smile on and laughed.

" You, Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the mew mews, the girl who saves the whole world practically everyday can't do something as simple as blowing some bubbles?" Masaya turned his head to the city below them and muttered " Impossibal."

" Aoyoma-kun, I'm sorry." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. " I ruined our date."

Masaya petted her head and then delicately carresed her cheek. He wiped the tears that were toppling over her eyelashes and kissed the side of her face. Ichigo's face lit up and burned feverishly. The tips of their noses were barely touching. He moved behind her and placed the bottle into her hands.

It was now twilight and the sky was a hot shade of ruby with bits and pieces of gold stashed behind the orange clouds. The air was now cooler and Ichigo felt Masaya drape his jacket over her shoulders. His hot breath was now in her ear as he softly spoke.

" Dip the stick in a couple of times." Ichigo did what she told, Masaya's hands tentavly holding her by her wrists. " Bring it up to your lips." Ichigo shivered. " Now, not too soft and not too hard, blow."

Large bubbles rushed out of the hole and scattered over the hill and to the city. They were dazzling, painted in violet, red and gold; blue, green and pink. Ichigo smiled, the bubbles sparkling from her glow. Ichigo turned to Masaya. He smiled back at her. Now all the bubbles were gathering into a large cloud and were moving to the flashing city of Tokyo. Then suddenly they all began to pop one by one until only a medium sized bubble was left and floated higher and higher, disapearing into the city.

Ichigo balanced herself on the tips of her toes, leaning on Masaya's shoulder. She melted farther into his arms searching for warmth. Masaya tightened his girp on her and dipped his head to her face. Their lips brushed past each other's and Ichigo's breath stopped. Her heart leaped and she stared at the ground still snuggled close to him.

" Aoyama-kun?"

" Yes momomiya-san?"

" Can we come back again to blow more bubbles?"

" Whenever you want." Masaya grinned and both walked hand in hand down the hill and back into the city.

_**O.W.A.R.I**_


End file.
